zoey101fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey Brooks Martinez
Zoey Martinez (formaly Zoey Brooks) is the wife of Jacob Martinez Bio Zoey is the girlfriend of Jacob Martinez who she really loves. Zoey is in the same classes as him even chemistry, she's the only one who knows of Jacob's disorder and she can confert him when he's angry or sad she calms him down. She received the nickname little angel because she's his little angel. Most of the time she is sleeping on his shoulder with Jacob's head on her's and often smiles she even wears his south pole jacket if she's cold or just ask Jacob if she can. She often sees him on her bed asleep and always climbs on the bed next to him. She makes a necklace that says Jacob and Zoey on it and she also made a key for him with his J. She is the only one who sees Jacob during his return to PCA in Jacob Returns!. Zoey shares her feelings about Jacob with her friends and her cusion-in-law Lola, sometimes she thinks about moving in with Jacob after they finish PCA and go to college together. In the episode Where's Jacob? she is asked to move in with him since he's in England Zoey accepted the offer because she loves him. Zoey often likes to play tag with Jacob on campus she invites Lola, Quinn, Chase, Logan, and Michael she is often Jacob's "counselor" she helps Jacob with her problems she wants that to be her job. In I Want To Be A Counselor the dean decides that PCA has a counselor program espaclly for Zoey because she wants to help her husband get over the pain of losing his little sister Jennifer. She loves Jacob more then her own life and is often sung to by her husband. There are times where she is taking care of Jacob when he is sick and she is nurse part time and she'll stay over night with him 'til he feels better. Zoey takes good care of Jacob and is always his big helper no matter what it is. Zoey really loves to sing to him during his birthday. Marriage In episode 3 of season 2 titled I Now Prenounce you Mr and Mrs Jacob Martinez they get married. Relationships Jacob Marinez: Zoey met Jacob during their preschool years, Zoey had a crush on him every since and she never knew Jacob had a crush on her so after talking they begen to date each other. After hearing he transferd away during middle school she was trying so hard to convince her parents if they can move but decline because her father's job is in their hometown. The Martinez family: Zoey gets along with Jacob's father but his mother dislikes her a lot. Gallery Zoey 63.jpg|Zoey telling Jacob she loves and misses him|link=Where's Jacob? Zoey 71.jpg|Zoey asking Jacob if he'll come back to PCA|link=Where's Jacob? Zoey 61.jpg|Zoey looking surprised about Jacob asking her to move in|link=Where's Jacob? Zoey 67.jpg|Zoey after accepting the question|link=Where's Jacob? Zoey 62.jpg|Zoey sighing|link=Where's Jacob? Zoey 60.jpg|Zoey sorta smiling|link=Where's Jacob? Zoey 59.jpg|Zoey telling her husband she's sorry after hurting his hand|link=I Have Faith In You Zoey Zoey 13.jpg|Zoey emailing Jacob|link=I'm Moving In With Jacob Zoey 32.jpg|Zoey texting her sick husband|link=Jacob's Sick Zoey 3.jpg|Zoey telling Jacob she'll always be with him|link=I Have Faith In You Zoey Zoey .jpg|Zoey inviting Jacob to live with her in her dorm|link=I Have Faith In You Zoey Zoey 1.jpg|Zoey telling her pals she's moving in with Jacob|link=Where's Jacob? Zoey 4.jpg|Zoey|link=The Truth Zoey 40.jpg|Zoey|link=Jennifer's Memorial Service Zoey 5.jpg|Zoey in her prom dress Zoey 56.jpg|Zoey wearing her cheerleader uniform|link=I Have Faith In You Zoey Zoey Lola and James.jpg|Zoey Jacob and Lola|link=Jacob Returns! Nina Williams (T3).jpg|Zoey's character in Tekken The Play Zoey and James.jpg|Zoey and Jacob Zoey 36.jpg|Zoey|link=Jacob Is In The Nurses Office Zoey 43.jpg|Jacob's wife Zoey Martinez |link=The Truth Part 2 Zoey 42.jpg Zoey 6.jpg trivia #Jacob is the only person who calls her little angel. Vidoes